Messaging platforms, such as social and professional networking sites, provide a rich environment for users to connect and communicate with other users. Content generated and shared by users of these platforms often propagates rapidly to a wide audience of connections in the social graph. In this way, messaging platforms can enable content sharing and communication across a wide array of geographically distributed users using a variety of client devices.